The present invention relates to a needle point guard assembly that can be slid relative to the needle so the sharp distal tip of the needle point is safely shielded inside the needle point guard assembly. When the sharp distal tip of the needle is safely shielded inside the needle point guard assembly, the needle point guard assembly lockingly engages the needle to prevent re-exposure of the sharp distal needle tip.
Sharp pointed needles are prevalent in health care institutions as part of, e.g., a syringe or intravenous (IV) catheter. The point at the distal end of the needle is used to penetrate tissue of a patient for administering drugs, extracting body fluids or placing an IV catheter in the patient. Accidental sticks of healthcare workers with a used needle may occur in certain emergency or other situations where a used needle is not properly disposed of. Such accidental needlesticks have become of greater concern recently because of diseases such as acquired immune deficiency syndrome, i.e. AIDS, and hepatitis that can be transmitted by the body fluids of an infected patient. As a result, a number of devices have been developed that purport to cover the sharp distal tip of a needle after use. Although some of these needle shielding devices work, there is still a need for needle shielding devices that are simple to use and effectively lock the sharp distal tip of the needle in the shield.